Milestones
by LadyElithien
Summary: A one-shot Dekumomo fic depicting some key moments in their relationship, from first encounter to something more intimate. Lots of fluff, lots of dorky cuties, and maybe just a hint of citrusy lemon (and by a hint, I don't mean a hint ;) ). DekuMomo. ADULT THEMES.


** AN: So this is super not what I usually write. I don't really have any plans to write anything similar in the future either, so don't expect it. But I wrote this as a gift for a friend (hope you like it, ma dude) and thought heck, I've already written it. May as well chuck it out onto the internet as well.**

** It might read a bit choppy, but that was the sort of format my brain said was best so I wrote it and here we are. Also, it's my first time writing any sort of sexual stuff, so sorry if it's a bit (or a lot) off. **

** Warning: ADULT THEMES, SEX, CUTE DORKS**

* * *

"Time for the results," Aizawa-sensei announced.

The lowest scoring student will be going home. They'll be expelled.

_And I only managed to get a score worth mentioning on the throwing test. I sucked at all the other tests, especially the endurance running because the pain was so bad! I'm done for…_

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone."

?!

"That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_

"Well, of course it was a lie… Didn't take much to figure that out," the black-haired girl to his right remarked, hand placed on her cocked hip with an unimpressed expression on her face.

_It- it was a lie?! I'm not gonna be expelled?!_

Izuku wanted to faint, right then and there. Just straight black out and leave the conscious plane of existence.

_But how had that girl figured out that it was just a ruse?! Aizawa-sensei seemed totally serious!_

* * *

She was incredible. Plain and simple. In every way.

She walked up to the blackboard, performing the calculations for the question presented with such ease.

She was educated and intelligent.

Sparing a glance towards the teacher for confirmation of a correct answer, she received it and then proceeded to return to her seat.

She wasn't cocky and was very polite.

In her seat, she sat with posture so outstanding statues would be ashamed.

She was poised and presented herself in a dignified manner.

At lunch, Ashido-san and Kaminari-kun along with a few others approached her for help with their homework, and she happily complied. Not to lord her intelligence over them, but because she genuinely wanted to help them in their studies and enjoyed their company.

She was kind and diligent.

And if all of that weren't enough to make him a ridiculous mess, she was physically beautiful. Her long, thick black hair tied into a perfect ponytail. Her body a perfect hourglass shape with voluptuous curves. Her eyes a beautiful almond shape with long lashes. Her smile a dazzling precious gem.

Izuku was about ready to call it quits and just faint every time he saw her.

"Midoriya-kun."

His heart leaping straight out of his mouth, Izuku made the most undignified noise he could've managed in that moment.

He whipped his head around to find a slightly stunned Yaoyorozu beside him.

"UH, yeS, YaoyOroZU-saN?" he responded, voice cracking all over the place like an old record.

Not getting caught up on his frankly weird response, Yaoyorozu recomposed herself and continued. "I was just wondering if you'd be willing to help me tutor everyone. There's a few too many people for me to handle on my own."

Even her voice was smooth and beautiful as silk.

"I mean, if you… if you're really okay with me helping you out…"

"Yes!" Ashido exclaimed excitedly from the congregation behind Yaoyorozu. "Now we have 2 of the top scoring students in the class to help us!"

"But that means if we fail this next test, there's really no hope for us," Sero added. The crew of excited students immediately deflated at the thought.

"No… I don't want to forever be doing make-up tests," Kaminari said, slowly standing. "We have to win this fight. Together, we have the power to defeat this test! If we band together, victory is ours!"

"Yes! We can do this, especially with the help of top-student Yaomomo and her sidekick Midoriya-kun!"

"UUUOOOOOOOH!"

"Plus Ultra!"

Tension defused by the rambunctious energy of his prospective students for this lunchtime, Izuku was able to calm down, gather his things, and begin the study session with Yaoyorozu.

* * *

"Um, Yaoyorozu-san. Will you…" His eyes were frantically darting all over the place as his face started to boil. He took one deep breath in to calm himself.

_It'll be fine you just have to tell her if you don't tell her now then when will you tell her someone else might get ahead of you by then so you can't wait you've already started so you may as well just finish the job just finish the job and say it!_

"Will you go ou-!"

He bit his tongue.

Izuku couldn't believe it. At the crucial moment, he fumbled, crashing and burning the little ship he was trying to sail.

"Are you okay, Midoriya-kun?" Yaoyorozu asked, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

Her imminent proximity and touch sent everything in his body into overdrive. They may have developed a friendship through their time in class together, taking opportunities at lunchtimes to discuss studies and strategies which secondarily served to further their friendship, but his immunity to girls in general, let alone the girl he liked, had not improved greatly.

Trying to think of anything to make her stop her approach, Izuku opened his mouth.

"I WEIRWEE WAIK UU. WILL UU KO OWTH WI ME?"

Even to his own ears, his frantically blurted out words said with an injured tongue were barely comprehensible.

He'd really messed up this time. He'd run the scenario through his head so many times, having mentally trialled many different approaches to revealing his affections. In the end, he decided simple was best, but he'd ruined it.

"I like you too, Midoriya-kun."

His neck almost broke with the force he used to look up and into her eyes.

She was not mocking him. She was not saying she liked him as a friend. With her face sporting a mild blush, she was facing Izuku and telling him she liked him.

Yaoyorozu. To him.

Yaoyorozu liked him.

His heart probably flatlined for a good couple of seconds there before screaming its way back into existence with a vengeance.

_She- I- … I have to tell her properly!_

Body physically shaking from adrenaline and the thumping of his heart, Izuku tamed his throbbing tongue just enough to amend his previous error.

"Y- Yaoyorozu-san, I like you… Will you please go out with me?"

Head dizzy, Izuku was barely standing as he awaited her response.

Yaoyorozu simply smiled cutely at him, blush still dusting her cheeks.

"I'd be delighted to, Midoriya-kun."

And Izuku was out like a light.

* * *

They'd been dating for a few months now. Study dates were a frequent occurrence, but these generally involved some of their peers who desperately needed academic help. Every so often, they'd have a date on a weekend when Yaoyorozu didn't have something she needed to do with her parents or at their behest.

In school, they hung out more at lunchtimes and tried to pair up when they could. Through their constant interaction, Izuku had managed to start building up some immunity to girls and act more normal around them. This only somewhat extended to Yaoyorozu, though. He would still get overwhelmed by her beauty and presence every now and then, becoming a mumbling, blushing mess.

Their classmates quite enjoyed observing his clumsiness and frantic actions in her presence to the point bets had started to be placed on whether he'd faint or not on any given day. They also got entertainment from watching their relationship progress small step by step and would constantly tease them about every little thing.

"So, have you touched her boobs yet? Her boobs?" Mineta asked Izuku, a perverted gleam in his eyes as his hands made questionable grabbing motions. Izuku's face exploded with red, steaming from his embarrassment.

Thwack!

"I'll make sure you will never be able to touch anything with those hands of yours if you ask that one more time," Jirou threatened menacingly from behind Mineta, a textbook in hand primed and ready for a second strike.

Peeling his face off the table, Mineta lifted a weak hand to his head in a salute. "Yes, ma'am…" he managed out before collapsing again on the table.

Kaminari sweated nervously from beside his perverted partner-in-crime, dreading the beating that may be coming his way if here were to ask the question he initially had in mind. Changing to a tamer path, he asked, "Have you kissed yet?"

Izuku, who had only somewhat recovered because the prior question had been dropped thanks to Jirou, now went straight back to being fully red-faced.

"What?!" Kaminari exclaimed, face the picture of shock. "You've been dating for months, and you haven't even kissed?!"

In the smallest voice Izuku could manage, he mumbled, "It's not like I don't want to…"

He hadn't exactly intended for them to _not_ kiss, he'd just never managed to gather the courage to ask if they could. And Yaoyorozu seemed like she was fine with them just hanging out and going on dates for the moment, so he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss her. She was absolutely beautiful, beautiful beyond words, and he was a boy in his teens with a healthy interest in girls and being physically intimate with them. However, in his mind, he was already blessed that she liked him back and agreed to date him. He didn't want to scare her off or make her leave him because of his libido and desire to do intimate things with her.

"Stop harassing him. Everyone takes their relationships at different paces. They are allowed to take as much time as they like," Iida interjected. He stood like a guard before the seated steaming Izuku, protecting him from the pervy boys' questioning and advances.

Unbeknownst to the boys, they'd practically been yelling their questions at Izuku and Yaoyorozu, sitting only a few seats away, had heard every word. She herself had been curious if Izuku was planning to take that next step in their relationship sometime soon.

She was undeniably romantically interested in and attracted to her boyfriend, but initially that's all it was. She enjoyed his company and found him cute, so was satisfied with where they were previously. However, as the weeks passed, she found herself becoming more and more interested in Izuku, and her attraction to him grew.

As was the natural progression of things, she now desired a more intimate connection with Izuku. She wanted to touch him, cuddle, and even… kiss. But she worried. Izuku hadn't made any advances towards that end, simply allowing things to remain as they were.

She became concerned that he was intimidated by her height and the 7cm gap between them, losing the initial attraction he had for her because she wasn't a small, cute girl.

However, her ears pricked and privy to their conversation because of her interest in his opinion on the subject, she'd just managed to hear Izuku's quiet little comment. And just like that, her heart swelled.

Formulating plans at the speed of sound, Yaoyorozu found a strong determination within herself. She would make this happen. Today.

After school, Izuku just wanted to go home. He'd been bombarded by his classmates at lunch about his relationship with Yaoyorozu. It ended up throwing him off for the rest of the day, making him unable to properly pay attention in the afternoon classes, so he messed up when it was his turn to read and answer questions.

He needed to get home and compose himself, away from the prying questions and curious glances.

Bag packed, he swung it onto his shoulder, intent on not letting anything stop his journey home today. Things didn't go as he planned.

"Midoriya-kun."

Yaoyorozu approached Izuku just as he was about to exit the door of their classroom.

Startled, he stood stock still, not turning to face his girlfriend.

"Present Mic-sensei wanted us to help him prepare some materials for English class tomorrow," she revealed.

Well, there go his plans. He couldn't refuse a teacher's request and he also didn't want to blow off his girlfriend as she was not at fault for his slightly depressed mood.

Turning on his heel, he faced Yaoyorozu. "Uh, okay. I'll just put my bag down and come with you."

As the two exited the room, Ashido giggled. She knew that Present Mic had asked no such thing of Yaoyorozu and Izuku. She also saw Yaoyorozu's face at lunchtime after the conversation the boys were having regarding her.

"Damn, I didn't realise she'd be so proactive. Go get it, girl," Ashido snickered, cheeky smile taking over her face.

In the hallway, Yaoyorozu was leading Izuku to their destination. Not really paying attention to anything, too overcome by his desire to go home, Izuku followed her obediently like a puppy. After one particular turn, though, he looked up and realised they weren't going the right way.

"Uh, Yaoyorozu-san, I'm pretty sure this isn't the way to the English prep room," Izuku declared confusedly. Yaoyorozu should know the way there, having memorised the entire school's layout and all, so why would they be going this way?

"I know, Midoriya-kun. He wanted us to pick up some things from a different location first," she responded smoothly.

"Okay…"

Now definitely aware of their path, Izuku was thoroughly bamboozled. What could they possibly be picking up from over this side of the school?

One final turn and they'd entered an old music room.

Questions flying in Izuku's head, he still followed Yaoyorozu obediently into the room.

Behind him, Izuku heard a click. He spun around, ready to fight, only to find Yaoyorozu standing in front of the door, hand on the lock.

Wha…? What was happening? The lock?

Yaoyorozu approached, causing Izuku to instinctively take a step back and raise his guard again.

"Midoriya-kun…" she murmured, cheeks a rosy pink.

No questions were being answered for Izuku. He was beyond confused at the situation he was in.

Yaoyorozu stepped closer and closer, Izuku now frozen in place in bewilderment. She touched his face and he almost jumped out of his skin. Her hand guided his chin up gently so that they were looking into each other's eyes and realisation dawned on him.

It couldn't be. Is she…?

And then she kissed him. Before he could think any further, she'd leaned down slightly and placed her lips on his. It was only a brief little peck before she pulled away, face only a few shades lighter than what his burning face must have been.

Yaoyorozu had kissed him, on his lips. She'd taken the initiative and stepped over that hurdle he'd been too nervous to properly consider.

Both of her hands now cupping his face, she leaned down again, allowing her lips to linger longer. Unconsciously, Izuku's own hands reached up to her face, resting on her jaw and holding her in place to prolong the kiss. Under his fingertips, he felt Yaoyorozu give a small shiver from his touch.

The warmth of her lips against his own and her face resting on his palms was heavenly. And then all at once, the moment ended and they pulled back, both too unfamiliar with kisses to be able to kiss and breathe simultaneously.

Hands retracted from faces, Yaoyorozu tucked a stray strand of hair behind her bright red ear.

"So, um, see you tomorrow, Midoriya-kun," she muttered, retreating as quickly as she could out of the room. She pulled the door, forgetting she'd locked it, making a distressed noise when it didn't budge. Promptly unlocking it, she sprinted out the door and down the hall, leaving a deceased Izuku standing red-faced in the centre of the room.

* * *

"Izu-kun, would you like to try some of my tamagoyaki?"

All listening ears within the room immediately homed in on the couple seated in the back of the classroom.

"Izu-kun?"

"Oh! Ah, s-sure, M-m-m-m-" Izuku had been caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to suddenly start calling him by a nickname. He had to somehow reciprocate the gesture! "M- Mmmm-"

Everyone's hearts simultaneously cheered for Izuku.

_Come on, man. You can do it!_

_You can do it, Deku-kun!_

_Be a man and say it, Midoriya!_

"Momo… -san."

Their silent cheers at his success were accompanied by pumping fists, hi-fives and one exchange of money.

The couple themselves were too busy blushing furiously to pay attention to their classmates' antics.

"Izu-kun…?! What, I mean, I don't dislike it, but…" Yaoyorozu fumbled out, bamboozled by the sudden change in address.

"You… you called me Izu-kun, so I thought I should reciprocate the gesture," Izuku mumbled from around the hands covering his burning face.

Yaoyorozu gasped, covering her own face in shame. She hadn't meant to call him like that out loud! She had been calling him that way in her head affectionately for a while, but had never voiced that nickname to anyone, and yet here she goes blurting it out casually to his face.

"I'm so sorry, Midoriya-kun! How embarrassing…" She wanted to just dig a hole and crawl into it.

"I don't mind you calling me that."

?!

"Can I call you M-… Momo-san, too?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She may be embarrassed, but her boyfriend was just too cute, and now they could call each other intimately.

"I'd be delighted if you did!"

Izuku lifted his face from his hands, taking one look at his girlfriend and beaming as bright as the sun.

All who witnessed his smile were admitted to the hospital for heart failure.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Momo?" Izuku sat next to Momo on his bed, one hand resting on her thigh comfortingly. She placed her own hand over his, looking him straight in the eye with a soft look.

"I'm sure, Izu-kun. I'm ready."

They exchanged reassuring looks, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in. Their lips met, gently ghosting over one another. Izuku trailed short little pecks from Momo's lips to her cheek, leaving one on either eyelid. Momo giggled at her boyfriend's cute antics, unconsciously bringing her hand up to her mouth.

A small glint shone in Izuku's eyes and suddenly he was on top of Momo, pinning one hand beside her head. He smashed his lips into hers, pressing his body weight down against her to keep her trapped. Resting on his elbow, he moved his hand to grasp the side of her face, deepening the kiss further.

Momo was moaning under him, enjoying the body contact and passionate kissing, but started to smack his back as the surprise kiss and heavy weight on her lungs stopped her from breathing during their kiss. Izuku pulled his face back slightly, allowing the both of them to catch their breath. He looked down at her parted gasping lips, feeling a deep hunger within him as he licked his own lips.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, he re-entered their passionate make-out session, tongue ready for action. Momo made a surprised little squeal as she felt Izuku infiltrate her mouth, but it wasn't unwelcome. Smirking slightly, Momo began the counterattack.

They fought for dominance in the kiss as a playful little game, but as usual, Momo came out victorious. Izuku, despite having the upper ground, lost, and he didn't mind a single bit. Momo made him putty in her hands and he would gladly let her play with him to her heart's content, in whatever way she chose.

Losing some strength in his limbs due to his girlfriend's incredible technique, Momo flipped Izuku off her, reversing their positions. As she pulled back, she settled her legs either side of Izuku's torso, straddling him and sitting comfortably on his pelvis. Underneath her, Izuku was red-faced and so in love. He was the successor for One for All, the physically strongest quirk around, yet here she was tossing him around like it was nothing.

Momo could feel pressure beneath her crotch, deciding to tease it by wiggling her hips. Izuku moaned deliciously from the stimulation with his head bent back, back arching slightly. He grabbed her hips firmly in an effort to still them as he might burst if she continued, face firmly set in a fierce grimace. She just raised an eyebrow with a grin, satisfied with her work.

"Momo," Izuku warned, not needing to voice any more.

In response, she just shrugged, running a teasing finger down his arm. She reached one particularly large scar, stopping her journey upwards to outline the jagged silver shape. In her mind, she was conflicted. She didn't enjoy seeing him getting more scars as he destroyed his body to protect people. However, some part of her, some deep-down repressed part, thought they looked pretty hot. His arms were littered with the remainders of battles, just like the rest of his body. He would never be free from the memories of those painful, gruelling fights as every time he looked down, there were the reminders of his mistakes, his inexperience. Yet here she was appreciating them.

Momo did feel bad about that, but the saving grace was that Izuku truly didn't seem to mind that his body was marred. Those scars didn't drag him down, instead they were motivators for him to improve and continue saving people.

Looking back at Izuku's face, she could tell he was beginning to get restless. Time to get things going then.

She ceased her tracing of his scars, hands travelling now towards the hem of her shirt. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her shirt. Izuku's eyes shot down to her revealed stomach, intensely examining every inch he could see with curious lust. She stopped just short of her bra, hanging there for a tantalising second. She enjoyed the frustrated expressions that Izuku made from her teasing. She just didn't realise it'd come back to bite her in the ass later as Izuku plotted his revenge.

Going the final mile, off went Momo's shirt onto the ground, upper body bare save for her bra. She'd worn some of her nicer lingerie for the occasion, a lacy low-cut emerald number. Izuku was lapping up all of the new information. This memory was being burned into his brain for safe keeping and later retrieval.

Momo reached her hands behind her to unhook her bra but Izuku stopped her.

"May I?" he asked, wanting to do the honours of unwrapping her himself.

She made a funny look at him before responding, "Do you know how?"

"It can't be too hard."

How wrong he was.

He'd never seen a bra in his life so had no idea how to undo them. He knew there were hooks and eyes and that you just had to unhook them, but having the tension of her breasts holding the material taut and him not being able to see what he was doing made the unfamiliar task especially challenging. Momo sat there, happy to watch his struggles and offering no advice or assistance.

And then suddenly, after a magical moment of dexterity, there were her breasts. She slipped her arms out of the straps, Izuku tossing it aside with her shirt. And there they sat. Momo blushed, no male having seen her breasts before, and now her boyfriend was underneath her taking in the full view of them.

Izuku was stunned. He knew Momo was stunningly beautiful already with her clothes on, but sitting there above him, her chest bared… She was ethereal. He couldn't help but bask in her magnificence.

A curious hand reached up, testing the waters. Skin met skin and a shiver raced down both of their spines, meeting a tingling end at their crotches. Izuku kneaded her breast, revelling in the soft, squishy sensation under his hand. He noted the silvery lines radiating around the edge of her breasts, recognising them as the 'stretch marks' he'd heard Momo mention when talking with her female friends one time.

His fingers moved, enticed by the perky blossoming nipples beneath his palms. He cautiously touched one, running his finger across it. Momo prompted his further fingering with a noise she made deep within her. The sensation of someone other than herself touching her nipples was so foreign and exciting. It was such a different experience compared to her past experimentation.

Her eyelids parting briefly, Momo noted Izuku was still fully clothed and felt immediately robbed. He was having dinner and a show, so she deserved that as well. Izuku seemed disgruntled that his hands had to part from her breasts for even a second, but Momo was insistent and practically ripped his shirt over his head. Now they were both happy.

Pawing at each other's chests, kneading and tracing, Izuku slowly leaned up to kiss Momo. She accepted, closing her eyes and expecting a needy, deep kiss. Instead, she got a quick peck before feeling his lips elsewhere on her body.

Eyes flying open, Momo inhaled sharply. Izuku's fingers were no longer what was working away at her nipples. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his head against her body. Her back arched, pushing her breasts further against him. Izuku couldn't exactly breathe, somewhat smothered by Momo's breasts, but he didn't care – he was too busy relishing the sensation.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Izuku twisted the two on the bed 180°, proceeding to lower Momo onto her back. He detached himself from her, waiting for her to untangle her hands from his thoroughly mussed hair before raising up fully. Both of them were breathing hard as if having run a marathon, but the most exhausting part was yet to come.

Laying on top of her, Momo could feel the full strain in Izuku's crotch. Her face flushed, realising what was to come next and Izuku did not miss it. Feeling a bit cheeky himself, he lifted up his upper body, allowing all of his body weight to press down from his crotch into her own. Her blush deepened, spreading to heat up her ears.

He wanted to tease her a bit more, but he was already too impatient to wait a second longer. Readjusting his weight distribution, Izuku kneeled between Momo's parted legs. Looking in her eyes for confirmation, Momo gave him a nod of approval, and her pants were gone. He'd practically ripped them off her in his rush. He hooked a finger under her emerald lacy panties, noting that they were a matching set with the bra he'd managed to remove before.

_These will be much simpler to remove,_ he thought to himself cheekily.

Pulling, the flimsy covering of fabric slipped down off her hips, along her legs and onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

There Momo was. Fully naked before him for the first time. Izuku was halfway between embarrassed beyond belief at seeing his first vagina and fucking thrilled that he got to see all of Momo, even her most intimate parts. She was blushing, unable to look him in the eye, and he figured he should follow suit with his own pants.

After some brief slightly awkward shimmying, off came his pants and underwear. Momo turned her head slightly, noting the movement on the bed, and took a quick peek. Before her, between her legs, she saw Izuku and his young Izuku standing at attention. Izuku now joined her blushing.

Having a lightbulb moment, Izuku began moving, reaching toward his nightstand to grab something from a drawer when Momo stopped him. Izuku looked at her, confused at why she was stopping him.

"We need lubricant and protection, Momo. We don't want to risk anything," he explained, reaching for the nightstand again.

"I know we do, Izuku. Only grab the condom, though."

Izuku, a sealed condom in hand, looked back at Momo with a thoroughly puzzled look.

"I've already made lubricant myself."

Colour Izuku shocked. He wasn't expecting her to make lubricant mid-sex. He looked around, not seeing a bottle on the bed or coming out of her stomach as she synthesised it with her quirk, looking back at her with a question on his lips that she read before it was said.

"It's already in there."

…

Seriously, was she trying to make him cum prematurely?! For some reason, her making her own lubricant with her quirk and excreting it straight into her vagina was just super hot to him.

All in a rush, Izuku reached down to Momo's crotch, fingers searching and finding her vagina. A guttural noise resounded in Momo's chest as Izuku's finger easily slipped into her. Slowly, Izuku explored her, stretching her gradually. His other hand set to stimulate her clitoris, earning him a more sensual moan.

Momo's own hands reached to grasp Izuku's head once more, pulling his face towards her so she could kiss him. Izuku had to use one of his hands to steady himself, stopping his work on her clitoris, but Momo didn't seem to mind right at the moment. She preferred that her need to kiss him was being satisfied.

Inserting one finger, then one more, Izuku got Momo stretched to a reasonable size. He pulled out of her passionate kiss, looking her dead in the eye.

"Do you think you'll be okay with this?" he asked, face fully serious.

She smiled, hands cupping his cheeks and thumbs brushing his cheekbones. "Thank you for asking, Izu-kun. I think it will be. I don't know for certain because it is my first time, but as long as you go slow, I think it'll work out." One hand left his cheek and Izuku almost jumped through the ceiling as Momo stroked his erection. Smile still blessing her face, Momo assured Izuku, "I'm ready."

Izuku returned her smile as her hand left his penis. He leaned back, picking up the condom he'd briefly moved aside, deftly opening the packaging. Rolling the condom down his length with trembling fingers, Izuku positioned himself right at Momo's crotch. He wielded his dick, placed it right at her entrance, took one deep breath in, and entered.

Momo inhaled deeply, the sensation of a penis beginning to fill her vagina very odd and different. Izuku was taking it very slowly, putting a bit more in and then pausing to let Momo adjust, all the while one hand returning to excite her clitoris. Her back arched, hips involuntarily moving and pushing Izuku's erection further in.

What felt like an eternity later to Izuku, he had reached the base. He leaned down again, letting it stay for a while as he flitted kisses all over his beautiful, stunning girlfriend's face. She reimbursed him two-fold, fighting to kiss him more than he could kiss her. She ran her hands down his body, feeling the definition of his muscles and the strength held within them.

They basked in that peaceful moment as they fought to show their love more than the other, hearty chuckles escaping the lips of the couple. Momo caught Izuku's lips mid-chuckle, paying him back for his surprise Frenchie from before. As they enjoyed their heartfelt kiss, tongues tied, Izuku moved his hips.

It was better than Izuku could have imagined, experiencing the pressure and warmth of his girlfriend around his dick. His hip movements became gradually harder and sharper, free hand that wasn't supporting him moving between playing with her clitoris and nipples.

Momo's legs wrapped and locked around Izuku's hips, holding him in place briefly as she squeezed her pelvic muscles. Gasping, Izuku's face was some combination of strained, pained, and about to cum.

"You're welcome to finish, you know," she said cheekily with a grin as she released the pressure.

Izuku just huffed, taking that as a challenge.

His mouth returned to her nipple once again, fingers fiddling between her legs as he thrust. Momo tried to match her hip movements to Izuku's, not fully succeeding and causing a bit of a painful clash of bones at times, but it seemed to be doing what she wanted as Izuku just couldn't manage to hang on anymore. He came, stilling his hips' movement from the intense wave of pleasure. Panting heavily, he basked in the afterglow of his first ejaculation from sex while Momo stroked his hair.

Izuku didn't want to be the only one satisfied, though, so after a short spell removed his penis, now his attention drawn to Momo's erogenous zones. He also explored the rest of her body with wandering hands, feeling the curve of her hips, the supple squish of her thigh, the strong bulge of her calf, leaving the occasional kiss after his touch.

The bodily exploration and light tingling touches as he palmed her crotch was mounting the pressure inside her belly. It warmed, building until she didn't want to hold it back anymore. The orgasm took her to a height she hadn't previously experienced, sending her body into sensory overdrive. She was so overtly aware of the tingling of her scalp as Izuku stroked her head in return.

Removing the condom and putting it in the trash, Izuku took his place on the bed next to Momo, as they experienced their first cooldown after sex together.

"Izu-kun," Momo mumbled out.

"Yes?"

Momo rolled her head to face Izuku. "I think we need to change the sheets."

"…Yeah, I guess we do."

And so their first experience of sex ended with the pair in their underwear cleaning Izuku's room. Momo collected the clothes that had been strewn all over the floor while Izuku stripped his bed, both totally satisfied with the experience and felt that this homely finish was perfectly at home in their relationship.

* * *

"Here it is," Izuku announced, arm situated happily around the shoulders of his girlfriend.

"Here it is, indeed," Momo responded, her own arm resting around Izuku's waist. He'd really eclipsed her in the height department. He'd managed to get a growth spurt late in his puberty and shot up like a buff beanstalk.

In front of the pair was an open door. They had just bought their first apartment, and they were officially moving in together. It was a relatively cheap apartment, their income from hero work not being a massive sum quite yet. Momo didn't want to rely on her parents' money to sustain her so refused their support, thinking that a small, homely apartment, just for her and Izuku would suit them nicely.

"Izukuuu! Come and grab some boxes! I can't carry everything myself!"

Inko was helping them move in, too nervous about her son moving out to let him do it alone. She had been so kind to Momo, treating her like she was her own daughter. Momo loved her the moment they met and had treasured all of the little things Inko did for her, so welcomed her presence on this special day.

"Coming, mum!" Izuku yelled as he leaned over the railing. Standing back straight again, he turned to Momo. "We better go and start grabbing boxes as this might take a while. Mum wouldn't let me take less than what she considered the 'essentials', which may as well have been every item available at the shops."

Momo laughed but followed after her boyfriend as he rushed down the stairs to where his mum was waiting. They were finally going to start their domestic life together, and things were only going to go up from here.


End file.
